In recent years, various portable personal computers of a notebook type or laptop type have been developed. Portable personal computers need to minimize the time taken to start up in order to enhance user friendliness.
Since portable personal computers may be carried to various places, they require a high security function to prevent leakage of information in the computers.
As one security function, there is known a basic input/output system (BIOS) password processing function. The BIOS password processing function is a function of executing user authentication processing by a BIOS (BIOS program) to confirm the authenticity of a user upon power-on of a computer. All operations including boot processing of an operating system are inhibited unless a BIOS password registered in advance in a computer and a password typed by a user match each other. Even if a computer is stolen, it can be protected from unauthorized use by using the BIOS password processing function.
Recently, a function of automatically turning on a computer when its display panel is opened has also been developed for higher user friendliness. This function can turn on a computer simultaneously when the user takes it out from his bag and opens the display panel.
However, if the computer in the bag is erroneously turned on without the user's knowing it, it may remain at the stage of BIOS password processing for a long time.
In another case, a malicious person may turn on the computer of another person for the purpose of unauthorized use. Since the malicious person does not know a correct password, the computer may remain at the stage of BIOS password processing for a long time even in this case.
Many operating systems have a thermal control function. However, while the computer remains at the stage of BIOS password processing, the thermal control function of the operating system does not operate. This is because the operating system has not been booted.
Hence, if the computer remains at the stage of BIOS password processing for a long time, the amount of heat generated by several devices in the computer increases, and the temperature of the computer may excessively rise. While the computer remains at the stage of BIOS password processing, large power may be consumed wastefully. If the computer is driven by power from a battery, the remaining capacity of the battery decreases.